Seeds of Evil
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Naruto's the only victim in this plotting but none of the other students or towns people seem to notice it. Sasuke appears to be the only one who can settle the blonde's heart. But is it just a fake feeling? NaruXSasu, NaruXGaara, NaruXKiba, NaruXShika.
1. Chapter 1

**Back with a new fic, hope you enjoy it! Got this fic idea from listening to Linkin park so many times! Mostly from the song, Bleed it out!**

**WARNING: Contains swearing and violence along with a strong intended abuse! You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor would I like to. Not that I wouldn't but…sounds like so much work.**

* * *

><p><em>They curse me, throw stones at me.<em>

_Why do they gang up on me? _

_Not just Sasuke, but everyone!_

_Why is it just me?_

* * *

><p>I've been cursed for how I look. Just because I have three whisker marks on each side of my face, they call me a 'monster'. My teachers have no idea what happens after dark, after the lights go out in our town…after school ends! They're a gang of boys who call themselves 'The evil seeds of nature'; a fitting name for such evil bastards who care about nothing but themselves. But lately, it's just me, Naruto Uzumaki; a no body who can't even fit in with my class mates, like Sakura, Ino or Hinata.<p>

My heart races every time _they_ show up. And I don't mean in a good way! They know where I live, they see me every day in class and when school ends…they're waiting for me at the gates. Some times I stay late in school, hoping I can pass myself off as a stupid person. But lately, the teachers seemed to want to get rid of me. They push me toward the gang and don't even see them standing there waiting for me.

My parents have no idea what's going on with me, and I can't bear to tell them after they've worked so hard to get me here in this school! But how long will it be before I die? I am Naruto Uzumaki and you are reading one of my most prized possessions; a journal that I got from my grandfather who passed it down to me from his grandfather. A special journal I held very close to me and was careful not to lose it.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV~ Day 1<strong>

Cars and trucks honked their noisy horns as a young teen, who looked to be only 16, raced across the street like a wild cat in the jungle, not a care in the world for what he was running in front of. The cars stopped, giving off a screeching sound that got crowds of people curious as to what was going on in their sweet little town.

A small town where only one gang of student laid waste to anybody they did not like, people had not noticed but they were already being controlled by this gang. These people, who were looking at the young boy as nothing more than just a delinquent, only stood by and watched the scene unfold. They were laughing at him! What kind of town was this and for what purpose could there be for them to assume that he was bad. Was it his face that assumes he was evil and deserved what he got?

A kind hearted, young teenager, who only wanted to be a friend to someone, was now being bullied by a gang of evil teens who had nothing better to do with their lives. They were young and rich with loads of money that had been taken from the very people laughing at him. Scowling and digging his fingernails into the pavement, Naruto Uzumaki looked up at the young teens who had been sitting on their motor bikes, staring back at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Naruto's shouting caused another group of people to stop by to see the ruckus.

The laughing stopped as did the cars and trucks that had been honking a while ago. All waited in silence to hear what the leader of the gang had to say in response. A young man who had the looks of a model but a personality of that of the devil himself, looked down at the young blonde man who was now on his hands and knees, glaring up at him.

His blue orb-like eyes showed fear but did not show any signs of opening his mouth for help either. The young leader looked back at his group for ideas, asking with just the motion of his onyx colored eyes. His raven-like hair, swayed in the movement of his head.

Naruto Uzumaki was familiar with this gang. A large gang who claimed to be 'rebellious' to their families and the tale had went on from that, saying they had befriended one another in hopes of detaching themselves from their crude fathers who all had the same thing in mind and so, the 'evil seeds of nature' grew from their current friendship and they found themselves to grow accustomed to the nature of their ways.

Starting with the leader, Sasuke Uchiha who had come up with the strange ideas and who to pick on, next came Gaara, a young man who had dyed his hair red just to make an image for himself and to let the town know that he was part of this gang along with a red tattoo that said 'love' that was plastered on the corner of his skull. His eyes were just as terrifying as their leader's. Light blue eyes with dark circles around them made him look weirder.

And then there was Neji Hyuuga, a man who was obsessed with his cousin, Hinata, a girl that apparently had her eyes set on the blonde teen who was now sitting in the middle of traffic. The very same one they were glaring at now. The other two were Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzuka.

These two weren't as bad as the other three but it did not mean they were so good either. The man who was known as Kiba had a crazy personality and hated everyone except for his dog, Akamaru who had been trained well to bite people on command. Shikamaru Nara was not the best of the gang but he also didn't stop them from doing anything either. A lazy teen who was bored with everything he did, was one person who Naruto didn't want as an enemy.

All of them including Naruto, used to be friends until Naruto's parents went into debt with a few companies and finally reached a point where they could no longer support their son. So as a punishment for not being able to pay back such an extending fee, the companies banded together and told their first and second born sons to exclude Naruto Uzumaki from their group. They listened to their fathers and made Naruto an outcast of their group.

"What will it be, Usuratonkachi?" There it was. That same word that Sasuke had always said to Naruto.

Sasuke and the others looked at Naruto with their same looks of hatred and disgust, all looking at him for an answer but for what, the blonde didn't know and was searching in his mind for what it could be.

"Why…why are you doing this…Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he clutched his head with tears flowing from the corners of his eyes.

Kiba and shikamaru looked away from the scene and tried to avert their gaze to something else, pretending they weren't aware of what was going on. Gaara and Neji glared at the young blonde even more and awaited Sasuke's orders. The said leader stared at Naruto some more before closing his eyes.

"You're a nuisance, Naruto. You've avoided us and shut us out. What are we to you?" A sneer crawled onto Sasuke's face as he watched the blonde squirm under the frightening glare that he was giving him.

Sasuke was trying to turn the scene around, making it Naruto's fault for causing the sudden stop in traffic. The girls in the crowds were beginning to go all girly over him and his gang; while the men, some in suits and some in shorts and shirts, just watched to see what would happen next.

Gaara was the first person in their gang to speak up. "Sasuke, he's boring us. Let's go." The red head's voice was harsh and had no concern for what was going on around him.

Sasuke held up his hand to silence Gaara and he walked toward the blonde, crouching down in front of him. Naruto was too afraid to glance up despite of the people watching them, he knew that if he was to look the other boy in the eyes it would come back to haunt him.

"I'll ask you again, Naruto. What will it be? Will you come with me and ride on my bike like we had before? Or will you sign your death wish?" The question was a two way dead end that Naruto couldn't comprehend.

Sasuke was asking him if he wanted to die by their hands or die in front of everyone right then and there. Was there ever such a being that could be this cruel to another human being? If so, Naruto hoped that he wouldn't see any other side from Sasuke.

"Sasuke…kill me. Right here, right now! You hate me don't you? So what's wrong then, get it over wit…." Naruto's outburst shocked the young man but it did not stop him from putting his arms around him.

"_Better be careful what you say to me, Dobe. I'll make your life a living hell! Now, say yes like a good little boy and we'll let you back in." _Whispered but clearly a death threat, Naruto was choosing his words as carefully as he could.

"_I'll go, Sasuke. Just please…don't torture me anymore." _Sasuke let go of Naruto as quickly as he threatened him and got on his bike, offering Naruto a seat behind him on the bike, patting his hand on the back seat.

As nervous as he was feeling, Naruto's body seemed to have a mind of its own. His legs walked by themselves and stopped when he was next to the bike. It was a bike that looked like it was made for Sasuke. The same color as Sasuke's favorite color, a dark shade of blue with a mix of black and a few white designs of his favorite rock band.

"Hurry up, you moron, you're making another scene." Sasuke revved the engine of the bike and turned his attention to the road ahead.

Naruto's heart pounded in his chest and he had to bite his lip from saying anything unnecessary. He held onto Sasuke's shoulders for support and lifted his leg over the back of the bike, sitting down comfortably behind Sasuke. Still clinging to the other boy's shoulders, Naruto began to blush. While the other teen had been so cruel to him just minutes earlier, Naruto could not escape the feelings in his chest.

His one and only boy crush on Sasuke had never gone away and had been building up for a day like this to come when he would finally be able to be accepted by the one he liked. But of course, Naruto was careful on not showing those types of emotions and only out of fear would he show the other boy kindness. After all, Sasuke was his only crush. He would never answer to the other members of the gang.

**Naruto's POV~**

I was nervous and scared and these two did not agree well with my stomach but there was one thing I couldn't get out of my head. Sasuke was surprisingly kind to me after four years of being bullied. I'm still not used to these feelings yet but some day, I just hope Sasuke will come to like me too. Not just Sasuke though, everyone in the gang; Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji, who probably hates me now for having caught the eyes of Hinata. But all aside, I think they like me, I mean I was with them before they excluded me from their gang.

Hearing the engine roaring to life, I could feel my hair brush against my face along with the strong wind, bringing with it Sasuke's scent. I could feel my heart beating in my chest as well as the tears that were falling down my cheeks. I never knew I could be this happy again.

'Sasuke…do you see my feelings for you? I…love you, Sasuke!' My one and only thought was for Sasuke and him alone.

* * *

><p>Later that day, I wrote in my journal about my progress with Sasuke. I felt like such a school girl, writing out to the one I loved.<p>

_Dear, journal…_

_Today was the best day of my life! Although it led to some extreme threats, it all turned out OK. I was able to make up with Sasuke after four long years of torture. No one is kinder than Sasuke. He offered me a position in his group while the others wouldn't even look at me! _

_Sasuke is…or rather should, never get his heart tainted. I can tell he's hurting deep inside but I have to find out why and from what. _

_Good night, journal._

* * *

><p><strong>An: AWWW So cute, right? That won't be all, through out this fic, Naruto will try to figure out where his true feelings lie. Is he really in love with Sasuke as he claims? Or does someone in their group already have their eye on Naruto? I'll give you one hint, it is def. NOT Neji! RXR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never knew this would be so cool! They are the dark side Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke and dark Neji. It's so weird isn't it? Or maybe it's just me.**

**Warning: May contain scenes of yaoi between five males and swearing and WARNING, Abusive ACTS!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>My friends love me again!<em>

_They wish I was back,_

_Back in their arms _

_But how long will _

_I get to stay?_

* * *

><p>Neji still hates me. I can feel it. He despises me and wishes that I'll leave their school forever. But deep down, Neji really loves me; even Gaara can see that his cousin is just a cover up for his true feelings. I wish Gaara could see what I saw, the day I got to ride on the back of Sasuke's bike. Gaara secretly likes Neji that much I know. Neji still doesn't understand what true love really is. But how will I break this to his cousin? That my love is for Sasuke and that I couldn't possibly accept her feelings in fear of hurting her later in life?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV~ Day 2<strong>

Another day had passed by and the students of room 104 were getting louder as two young males stood their ground, glaring at each other without regrets of whoever else had gotten involved. Konohagakure high was a place for students with problems, be it social or parental, either way, fights were normal at this school. Neji Hyuuga, who was practically a genius for all his exams, had been staring at a certain blonde who had nearly cost them their bikes the other day. His finger tapped unwillingly as it was a force of habit for him. The blonde in question looked around, getting the sense that someone had been watching him from afar. When the blonde found out it was Neji, he smiled meekly at the other boy and tried to get back to his home work.

Like the teachers had not paid attention to Naruto and his problems in the past, they had also ignored the fact that students were fighting amongst themselves. This was something Naruto Uzumaki liked to think over for quite some time. Who was paying these guys to teach nothing at all? The two male students who had been glaring at each other finally backed down from one another and claimed their rightful seats.

As soon as the class settled down, their teacher, Temari, a woman who loved to teach with strength instead of with her brains, walked in, holding nothing else but a book in her hands. But although the woman was a brute to the students, she took a personal interest in Naruto and neither his parents nor the staff could understand what she saw in the young boy.

"OK, class! Open your books!" Her strange ways of getting a class's attention was something that not even the principal could understand.

The said class opened their books as told and waited for their teacher to continue on with the study session. Unaware that he was being watched, Naruto sat in his seat, nervously playing with the little eraser that was usually attached to his pencil. Seating arrangements were not too kind for Naruto as he had Sasuke placed directly behind him while Gaara and Kiba sat next to him with Shikamaru up front. Neji on the other hand had decided to sit in the back of the class, for this day he wanted to be next to his cousin.

The class ended without interruptions of the current gang that had been sitting with Naruto all morning. Lunch was the gang's favorite past time as they did absolutely everything during the lunch period. From picking on the nerds of their school to dumping all the school trash bins onto the floor. And who was getting blamed for all their wrong doings? Naruto, who had not been there at the time it had occurred. But someone had to be the blame for it and the janitor wasn't sure as hell going to clean it up. Once again, Naruto had to wonder who or what were paying the staff of the school.

Just when Naruto thought it was safe to travel the halls, he was caught off guard when the gang, excluding Neji, for he had not been seen since when the bell for class had started for the morning; dragging the young blonde into a men's washroom.

Gaara, Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru were all staring at him funny. Shikamaru was the only one to let out a long sigh during this strange ordeal. The current plotter behind this mess was originally Sasuke but it somehow had escalated to Kiba's plan. What they could possibly want from him, Naruto didn't know.

"Welcome home, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke's voice calling out to him was like an angel saying their prayers. Naruto felt his face get hotter as an image of Sasuke being naked popped into his head without warning.

Shaking his head to rid his brain of the other boy, Naruto tried to pay attention to what it was that the others were saying but Sasuke's words had stuck to him like glue and refused to go away.

"We're trying to talk to you, stupid! Wake up!" Kiba pushed Naruto's face into the tiled wall in front of them. They had backed him into a wall without him knowing it and were now surrounding like a pack of wolves.

"Kiba!" Naruto thought for sure that Sasuke was trying to save him. But from the look Sasuke was giving him, now the blonde was not so sure.

"But Sasuke, he's not listening! Why the hell is he allowed coming back?" Kiba asked angrily and he continued to glare at the blonde for quite some time before turning his attention to the leader.

Naruto looked at the floor and at his shoes. Torn from all the running he had done in the past, tired and done with their duty of getting his butt out of trouble. His parents didn't even have enough money for new shoes. These shoes were definitely no match for Sasuke's newer looking shoes.

Feeling his legs beginning to shake with fear, Naruto collapsed against the tiled bathroom wall. Both Shikamaru and Kiba began to see why Sasuke was so insistent on Naruto joining back in. Although Naruto had no sense in seeing why people should suffer under his own hands, he was able to do something that no one in their school had been able to do. And that was to actually feel the sense of fear. But they still did not get why Sasuke chose Naruto over any girl that would have gladly joined their group. Sasuke knew that they failed to see the shining eyes that could bring hope to just about anyone.

"Are you two really this blind? Naruto is…our sun. Aren't we seeds as well? Don't we deserve the chance to grow amongst this madness? Who better to help us then Naruto?" Upon hearing this, Naruto looked up at the face he loved most.

Sasuke's eyes were shining with hope for the first time in four years since Naruto had last seen him. Were these words, Sasuke's way of saying he had accepted him? If there was anyone alive to call Naruto crazy for believing in such a cold hearted person like Sasuke, then Naruto said 'let them'. To be with the person you liked, Naruto knew the risks he was taking and as he gazed up at Sasuke's kind hearted eyes, he could see the memories of their child hood taking its toll on him.

"But Sasuke, you said the only reason we were to drag him in here for, was to rape him. I'm getting tired of sneaking around this subject. He's not anything but another toy for us to play with, like all the girls around here." Naruto could feel his insides break apart as though he were being torn open while he was still awake.

Gaara's words had certainly put Naruto into a coma as the blonde had not said anything in response. Both Shikamaru and Sasuke were beginning to get worried while Gaara and Kiba paced the bathroom in separate turns. Naruto himself could not predict what was going to happen next but he knew deep down that if he wanted to really join Sasuke's group, he was willing to do just about anything.

"I…I love Sasuke and nobody else! Sasuke, I can't accept this!" These new words got Gaara intrigued and interested.

"How 'bout if they watch, Naruto." The said blonde looked up at Sasuke with a blush wide across his face. This term, the blonde knew very well.

It was a term they had used as children when they had first started the gang. Sasuke had told Naruto that very same day that he could join only if he had performed a little act for them. Since that day, Naruto had always blushed when ever one of the members of the gang would start to bring it up.

"But it's…embarrassing." Naruto spoke as he looked away to the side to avert his gaze.

This was when Shikamaru had finally spoken up. "If it will help you feel any better, we'll join in on your fun." Now Naruto was starting to turn into a tomato. This would have to be the most insane thing he had ever done in his life since his child hood.

Kiba and Gaara smiled at each other as they both knew what the other wanted to do since they had first arrived in the bathroom. But of course neither was willing to say so in front of their leader.

"What a bright boy you are, Naruto." Sasuke stepped in closer and lifted the blonde to his feet, pinning Naruto to the wall behind him.

At this point, Naruto was not sure what was going on until Sasuke placed his lips on his own and from there on the world ceased to exist. Naruto closed his eyes and responded to the soft kiss that Sasuke was willingly giving him. First a ride on the boy's bike and now he was getting a kiss, what more could he ask for?

Sasuke's raven black hair brushed up against Naruto's and Sasuke was beginning to forget that the others were still there watching the whole scene. But the swirling world of madness did not end here. Gaara had felt out of place the whole time and had pushed Sasuke away and took Sasuke's place.

Naruto opened his eyes for only a split second but he was forced to shut them again as he felt the red head's leg part his own legs wide enough so that Gaara's leg was brushing up against the wall behind Naruto. Was it wrong to do this when the one you truly loved was watching everything you do with another person? If so, then Sasuke was not saying anything and instead began encouraging Shikamaru and Kiba to go along with it.

Shikamaru had taken hold of Naruto's right arm while Kiba took the left; both kissing the blonde's arm up until the point they got to his neckline. Gaara, who tasted Naruto's lips for the very first time, finally allowed Sasuke the position he was in before.

Sasuke placed both his hands on the blonde's cheeks and kissed his lips gently, letting Naruto respond to his kiss once again. Shikamaru and Kiba both glanced at each other and smiled, leaving Sasuke with Naruto and Gaara, the two of them went into a stall with each other.

Gaara who had been really feeling out of place, made do with what Naruto was showing off. Shikamaru and Kiba had taken off the blonde's shirt and it now hung off the boy's body like a string. Was Naruto not eating as much as he should or was it all in his head? Feeling it was all in his head; Gaara began tracing the young man's bare shoulder with his tongue.

The feeling in the air was mutual and innocent and pure all at the same time. Sasuke and Naruto had been so intertwined with each other that they had forgotten all about the others and of where they were.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that day…<strong>_

**Naruto's POV~**

Too bad we couldn't do 'it' all day! I think I have officially gotten the other members consent of joining their group again. But I'm not so sure Neji is fond of me joining the group. As I always did, I pulled out my journal where I had put all of my memories into.

_Dear, Journal…_

_Today was the most embarrassing day of my entire life! I made out with both Sasuke AND Gaara! I must be losing my mind. I also heard the great news, Shikamaru has finally agreed to going out with Kiba! That leaves just Neji and Gaara. I just hope it won't be too late. Gaara really looked hurt today in our last class. Neji couldn't take his eyes off Hinata for even a second! I tried to pass a note to him during class but Gaara got a hold of it first and threw it away in the trash!_

_Now I feel like I've made things worse for Gaara. Not that I care for Neji much, but he was my friend. As for Sasuke and I…I think I got a chance with him! Tomorrow…I'll ask him tomorrow if he'll go out with me. But, even if he says no, I'll always love Sasuke, no matter what. _

_Good night, Journal...good night, Sasuke.  
><em>

I closed my book for the night and stared out of my small, square window that, would you believe it, had the view of the Uchiha Empire! I just think of myself as just a really lucky guy.

'Sasuke…I promise to ask you out!' I made a vow to myself that very night and swore I would ask him out on a date. In front of everyone if I had to.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So tired, it's 2 in the morning so I'm going to bed, good night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm getting so tired! *YAWN* Much better! HA!**

**Warning: Intended shounen-ai and cursing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto OK?**

* * *

><p><em>Slow to realize…<em>

_Slow to feel…_

_I just hope it won't_

_Be too late._

* * *

><p>I'm an idiot! I'm an idiot for doing this to Sasuke. I love him with all my heart but…if Sasuke and I go any further with this relationship, he'll just set me aside for someone else, and he'll get tired of me or even break up our friendship because he might get mad with something I might say! I envy Shikamaru's and Kiba's relationship. They're closer to each other then ever before. No one in our class has seen it yet, but I have. If only…Neji could see what a great guy Gaara really is. He's not a bad person!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Pov~ Day 3<strong>

Caught once again, Naruto Uzumaki had been trying so hard from getting himself into anymore trouble and even stopped following Sasuke around the halls. But people were finding it a bit easier for blaming everything on the boy who usually got picked on by Sasuke's gang, one boy in particular, Sasori. A boy who had been known to play with puppets and even had the nerve on bringing the toys to school. The teachers had never sought out the boy to stop him from bringing them in nor did they pay attention to the clues that were clearly left behind by Sasori while shouting at Naruto.

Sitting in the office and fumbling with his thumbs and fingers, Naruto occasionally looked over the line of books that had divided the teacher from Naruto's path of vision. As curious as he was, Naruto would hate to picture what the fuming teacher must have had written on his face.

The room they were sitting in only caused more caution from the blonde as it was a cloudy day out and the skies had promised this day for rain. The room itself had grown dark and the lights that hung from the ceiling also brought on more cautious acts by the blonde. To put it in words, it was a tad scary like something from a horror movie.

The teacher on the other side rustled some papers and took his eyes off the paper that he had written on and looked the blonde teen in the eyes. Naruto was sick of being looked down on as though he were the scum of the earth. But the only thing that kept him surprisingly sane, were his parents.

After getting so far with his schooling, it was only natural as the child to keep up that end of the bargain. After all, his mother and father did let him come into the world. But there were certain points where the child would certainly fail and at this point, Naruto was sure the school would expel him for something he did not do. But who was going to come to his rescue, his mom, his dad? Of course not!

At this point of time, the things that he had supposedly 'done' had each been told to his parents but they both knew these were not true. Their good and kind son was going to be expelled on this very day. A day that came just after the day he had finally confessed his feelings for the one he loved.

Naruto gritted his teeth and prepared himself to accept whatever punishment they were going to give him. That was until a knock came on the door. It startled both the Teacher and Naruto as they both glanced at the closed door of the dark office.

"Come in." The door opened on command and Naruto could swear he could feel his heart jump into his throat as the man who walked in just happened to be Gaara.

Standing relatively calm and patient, Gaara looked first at Naruto and then at the teacher who appeared to have lost his lunch as he was now shaking in his chair at just the sight of the young boy. The red head smiled at Naruto which was surprising on Naruto's account and he stepped forward like a soldier ready for war.

"I thought you might be here, Uzumaki. Sir, I've brought in a witness for you. He claims to be the culprit behind all those pranks." If there was any time for crying, it was now. Naruto could feel the tears come out as Gaara dragged in another red headed boy who was holding a puppet in his hands.

Gaara smiled at the other red head and seemed to be giving him a death glare. The teacher let out a sigh as though he really wanted Naruto to be the culprit behind all of this and took a good look at Sasori. The same chocolate stain on the puppet was the same from the teacher's pants. Apparently, Sasori thought it was fun to see people with white jeans be smothered in chocolate.

"Alright, Uzumaki, you can go now. Sasori, you're staying here until school gets out!" The teacher allowed Gaara and Naruto to leave while he dealt with the real trouble maker.

"G-Gaara, um…I'm sorry…about Neji I mean." Naruto looked up at Gaara with an apology in his eyes.

"If Neji is happy, then I should be happy for him." Gaara responded as he walked away from the teacher's office and left without another word to Naruto.

'Gaara…' Naruto felt helpless as he watched the red head walk out of sight. This brought on another burden on his shoulders and at this level it was getting pretty heavy.

Not only did he have to worry about breaking poor Hinata's heart and spirit, but he now had Neji and Gaara's sorrowful relationship on his hands. An idea came to him and that was when the name 'Sai' came into his brain. Unlike Sasuke who had been anti social since birth, Sai was renowned for being the school's best couple matchmaker. But whether the boy would help him out for this problem was another question without an answer.

Racing back to class to have his lunch, Naruto bumped into someone who was not on his list to run into. Neji. The blonde quickly jumped to his feet and started apologizing on the spot.

"I didn't see you there, sorry, Neji!" But the other boy did not speak and instead, glared at Naruto's body, looking the boy up and down as though he were thinking about something weird.

"Please don't address me with my name. It makes me sick just knowing it came from your mouth! I wish you would distance yourself from Gaara, you'll only be a hindrance." Neji's words struck a nerve and that was the moment Naruto snapped.

Naruto clenched his hands into fists and just as Neji was about to step around the blonde, Naruto grabbed hold of Neji's shoulders and stared back at him. "Only an idiot would say such things! If you hung around Sasuke longer yesterday, you would have known that we…" What was he going to say to the boy, that he and Sasuke did it in the boy's washroom?

"That you what, had a fight? Would you honestly think I would care?" This time it was Naruto's turn to talk back to him. Although Neji's current words hung in his head, he was not backing down.

"I'll admit it, we fought, but we…I mean, I confessed my feelings for him! So before you go sprouting your knowledge of love, maybe and just maybe take a look at what Gaara's going through! You might not see it but I can tell he hates it when you look at Hinata!" A sudden voice in Naruto's mind told him that he had gone too far.

Stepping back, Naruto let go of Neji's shoulders and shut his eyes preparing for the worst. If there was ever a line that he never wanted to step over it was this one. Neji was one person aside from Gaara whom he did not want to anger. Although the young man had a gentle nature about him, there was certainly nothing gentle now.

But when the strike of a hand did not meet his face or anything of that sort, Naruto braced himself and opened one eye. Upon opening his eyes, Naruto saw that Neji looked quite stunned to the extent of almost on the brink of tears. Was this really the hard and cold hearted Neji he knew as a child?

"I know it's just a cover but I…I can't do anything with Gaara! My father would never allow it!" Naruto briefly smiled at Neji and patted the other boy on the shoulder.

"Sasuke's father is the same way yet we…I feel embarrassed to say it but we…made love. You weren't there when I told Sasuke that I loved him. So I'll say it again for your sake, I love Sasuke!" Neji looked to be at odds with himself as he looked at Naruto for real instead of glaring at him.

"Naruto…I….I'm sorry we excluded you from our group. But it wasn't our fault, Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, convinced his father and…I'm just sorry, Naruto!" For once in Naruto's entire four years of being ridiculed and picked on, the boy who stood before him was now breaking his outer shell and was finally opening up to him.

Neji cried into Naruto's chest until lunch was over and apologized once again before returning to class, leaving a proud and happy blonde behind. Once Neji was out of sight, a person clapping caught Naruto's attention; another member of the gang. Sasuke Uchiha. A smile was plaster on his face but his eyes were still different. They had not changed since he and Naruto made out in the washroom the other day; which shocked Naruto.

"Bravo, Naruto. You cracked one of the toughest of my group. I'm impressed." Sasuke spoke as though he were still a cold and bitter person. But Naruto saw through his act and smiled as he walked up to him.

"Gaara will be next, if you don't mind. And after I get Gaara's side of the story, I'll talk to Sai." Sasuke stopped his clapping and looked at Naruto in alarm.

"You're joking. That guy is a total pervert, there's no way I'm letting you go near him!" Sasuke pulled the blonde closer to him and rested his head on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm…not part of your group anymore, Sasuke. But I told you before, didn't I? I'll…always love you, Sasuke." Just hearing Sasuke's breath breathe into his ear was enough for the blonde.

"It's just that you're so vulnerable, Naruto. You have a skin tone the color of the sand and hair that shines as bright as the sun. There's no way you're not vulnerable to guys like me." Naruto was still a little shocked to see a new Sasuke standing in front of him, and hugging him!

'This can't be real…Sasuke, you can see me?' Naruto smiled in response to Sasuke's worried tone and to show he was telling the truth, Sasuke nuzzled the side of the blonde's neck.

"Me, oh my, I think I am about to cry. Sasuke, is that you?" A man's voice shocked the both of them out of their small world and they both looked in the same direction.

Stepping in from outside, a man dressed in a red and black leather outfit with black boots and black sunglasses. Taking off his glasses he smirked at the scene of Sasuke and Naruto holding onto each other. Naruto and Sasuke both knew very well who this devilish character could be. Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother.

"I'm surprised father let you out of his sight after what you pulled. Naruto, head back to class without me." The said blonde looked nervously at Sasuke and then back at Itachi.

"But Sasuke…" When Sasuke did not respond to Naruto's pleading, the blonde walked back to class by himself.

The two brothers stared coldly at each other, each figuring out the other's motives. Itachi was the first to break the odd silence. "As much as it is surprising for you, it's just as surprising to me to see young Naruto all grown up and having such a peaceful life." Itachi said as he smiled at his younger brother and walked toward him without caution.

"You got your wish, Itachi. Naruto hates me, is that what you wanted?" Itachi merely shook his head 'no' and continued to walk up to his brother until they were face-to-face.

"What makes you think I'm interested in your pathetic childish dreams? Get this fact straight, father chose me for his company first! Then you were born. What he sees in you, I'll have no idea. Just wait until dad hears about your little gang. That they're all fucking each other in the ass." With this said, Itachi turned and walked out of the school as though he had never even stepped foot inside. Like a phantom.

'Shit…' Sasuke scowled as he dragged his feet to his last few classes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that day…<strong>_

So many things happened all in one day. I guess I should be thankful that none of the fathers of the high companies came in instead of Itachi. But it still disturbs me to think that Itachi came today. After a few minutes of returning to class, Sasuke came back and looked more depressed than I was! His brother must have said something to him again. I may sound stupid now, but Itachi really is just like Sasuke or vice versa. Deep down, they're both really great guys, why can't they get along better?

I was so in tune with my thoughts that I almost forgot to do a journal entry, but how could I ever forget my journal?

_Dear, journal…_

_Today my friend, Neji Hyuuga, actually broke down in tears today! I was so happy that one of my friends was willing to cry into my arms in public! He was so upset though; guess I can't blame him, having a father that would disown you if they ever found out that you secretly like another guy. On top of it all, he's also a company owner himself. I wish I was a company owner…then I would show their fathers a thing or two about respecting people! And why did Itachi come to our school today? I'm not sure why but Sasuke looked very angry when he arrived back in class. Gaara and Kiba were both asking me why he was so upset. _

_They never really talked to me much but now…I think I got my friends back. Yeah I know I sound like a little girl but…Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba, all accept me now. I wish I could tell Hinata about Sasuke. It's heart breaking to see Sasuke while Hinata has a big crush on me. Neji still didn't say anything to me about his cousin but I wonder, how will the next day turn out?_

_Good night Journal and good night, Hinata and Neji._

* * *

><p><strong>An: So tired! Anyways, rxr!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**For some reason, I am really attached to this fic. I've already drawn Sasuke-kun on my Manga studio in a tribute to this! Lol.**

**Warning: Contains intended male/male references and what not. Also contains swearing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto-kun or any of the others.**

* * *

><p><em>Circling, scheming…<em>

_I can feel their approach, _

_I'm scared, Sasuke!_

* * *

><p>What to do, what to do! Sasuke is super mad and no one even knows why! Neji broke down and cried in front of me but I don't think Sasuke is as easy as Neji was. Speaking of which, I have to convince Sai for help on Neji and Gaara's relationship, but will he help me?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV~ Day 4<strong>

SLAP! The sound echoed through out the halls of the school as Hinata Hyuuga kept her hand still, keeping her head low. Naruto had been the object of her affection but now it was shattered. Her hopes of ever dating the young man had vanished. The said boy stood unmoving but looked sorrowfully down at the young girl. If there was ever a moment he wanted to crawl under a rock, this was it. Tears dropped to the floor and without warning, Hinata took off running down the halls, leaving everyone pondering on what had just happened.

Naruto stood where he was and could feel a plain stare at the back of him and looked back only to find that it was Sai; the very same boy who he was hoping to do business with. He really didn't mean to be a brush off type of guy but he loved Sasuke more than anything in the world and unfortunately, Hinata's kind heart was not meant for him but for another guy who deserved her.

The young blonde ignored the girls who began to boo him and walked up to Sai with caution. Why Sasuke was so set against him of going to Sai for help was one thing, Naruto could never understand. What was there not to like about Sai? The boy had been willing to set up people for weeks at their school and never once got a complaint about the person they dated. His business was doing great.

"You wanted to speak with me, Uzumaki?" Naruto never knew why Sai said everyone's last name instead of calling them by their original name.

"Uh, yeah but it's not for me, it's for Neji and Gaara!" Sai tilted his head slightly and then looked like he knew who the blonde was talking about.

"You mean the guy with weird eyes and the one with no eyebrows? I suppose you could call them a 'matching set.'." Naruto was about to laugh at Sai's comment but stopped himself quickly and got right to the point.

"But you have to swear not to say it was from me, now how much are you charging for your service?" Naruto sounded confident and thought of himself as a normal business dealer.

"Fine, you can owe me free lunch if that's alright by you." Sai explained. A pained look came across Naruto's face.

The blonde wasn't sure how he could manage to afford lunch for two people. And from what Sasuke had told him before, Naruto couldn't help feel queasy about what Sasuke would do to him if he ever found out about his lunch time with Sai. Or that he was buying the man food.

"Sure! Then we got ourselves a deal!" Naruto shook Sai's hand and went about his business. But something caught his eye.

Naruto looked back to see that Sai was staring at something or someone in the classroom. The blonde took a glance inside and saw that the boy was watching Kakashi Hatake, his teacher. Naruto had to take a few looks back and forth from Sai to Kakashi to understand what was going on. The boy was obviously digging on the teacher.

"I'll keep your secret for you. Must be tough having someone you like who you can't tell!" Naruto could only know full well what the feeling felt like. It was a terrible feeling.

"Thank you, Uzumaki. I'll see what I can do about your two friends." Naruto smiled his reply and turned around and walked away with pride. But had he known that Itachi Uchiha had blended in and was listening to everything being said, Naruto wouldn't have stayed as long as he did.

Sasuke's older brother lowered his black sunglasses and peered around the corner. He was about to step out from around the corner when a young blonde man came stumbling toward him. The blonde knocked Itachi to the floor causing a loud THUD to ring about in the halls of the school.

"Deidara, I think the point of secretly snooping is to _not _get caught, idiot!" Itachi shoved the man off of him and got up from the floor as quick as possible and looked around for Naruto. He had lost sight of him.

"I'm sorry, Itachi. I was only trying to help." Deidara, a man with few words and was told to be Itachi's secretary, the man was a bit of a disaster when coming into contact with other people or even objects in general.

Itachi scowled at the shorter man and paid the blonde man no mind as he walked along the halls of the school, gaining the starry looks from all the girls that he passed by. Deidara rushed to Itachi's side in the instant that he saw the young girls eyeballing him. The young blonde man snapped at all the girls who were looking their way and got nothing but the same thing back from them.

As the two of them walked down the halls of the school, searching for Naruto, they were both unaware of a certain young man watching them. Sasuke gritted his teeth together as he watched his older brother. 'Itachi…?' Sasuke watched in fascination as his older brother looked around the halls. But for who and why, a question was Sasuke wanted answered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later in the evening…<strong>_

Naruto's Pov~

I got out my diary like I usually did but I didn't feel like writing anymore. Sasuke was upset and here I was as happy as a horse while Sasuke's suffering. Sometimes

I wonder why we ever broke apart in the first place. He still feels so far away every time I see him but I knew it must be because of his brother, Itachi.

Although Sasuke told me just today not to worry about anything, but how can I not worry when there's a bucket of lies in his family? No one knows that I know about Sasuke's family problems. Neither does Sasuke himself. I guess I'll keep that secret for now.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Not making this so long cause I need more chapters for this. **


End file.
